


Dirty.

by crusadingqueen



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bisexuality, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:19:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crusadingqueen/pseuds/crusadingqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver helps Tommy get clean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty.

The moment their feet touched the lush carpet in the entrance of the Queen's home, Raise is standing there taking in the appearances. Their clothes and skin caked with dirt and their hair wet from the rain. Droplets of water and mud dripping down onto pristine carpet. 

'' We are having dinner soon Mr.Oliver, so I suggest you two get cleaned up '' Raisa said sternly, her plump finger-pointing towards the stairs before immediately turning around her heels and stomping off to get the mop to clean up their mess. 

Oliver glanced over at Tommy grinning wildly, '' Race ya there! '' He said.  
  
Tommy barely had time to agree Oliver was racing up the stairs laughing boisterously. Tommy swiftly running behind trying to catch up. He was only a few steps behind when they finally made it the room but essentially Oliver had won. 

'' Cheater '' Tommy grumbled as he glared at his best friend.  
  
Oliver simply shrugged and sheepishly grinned in return. Before grabbing the collar of his shirt and tugging the material upward. He threw his filthy shirt into the pile of dirty clothes in the corner of the room. 

Tommy had assumed that Oliver would wash up first since they were in his house anyway. 

'' Are you coming? '' Oliver asked as he walked towards the large en suite bathroom that connected to his room. 

Tommy was shocked they hadn't shared a bath or shower since they were children. They were now 16 and he knew that showering with your best friend was definitely bizarre but their relationship was anything but normal. They had seen each other naked numerous times in the past that it didn't even phase Tommy anymore. Still, it scared him.  As of late, his feelings for Oliver weren't exactly 100% platonic. For some reason his best friend was really getting under his skin lately and had Tommy in a knots. It wasn't the fact that he was attracted to a man who scared him - it was that he was attracted to Oliver. He was pretty sure his feelings weren't reciprocated

When Tommy didn't answer Oliver glanced over his shoulder, '' We don't have a lot of time before dinner so might just share it'll be quicker '' he explained. 

Tommy sighed, It would seem weirder if he refused and Oliver would know something was up so he simply nodded and jumped up from the bed. He followed Oliver into the bathroom. 

Oliver swiftly unbuckled his belt and tugged down his pants leaving him only a pair of grey boxers. He turned towards Tommy who was still fully dressed simply staring at him. 

'' Are you going wash with your clothes on buddy? '' Oliver teased before tugging down the last piece of fabric revealing to Tommy his impressive manhood. Tommy couldn't resist his gaze flashed down to Oliver cock before quickly flickering back up. He could feel heat creeping onto his cheeks but thankfully Oliver hadn't seem to notice.

He opened the shower door and leaned in to toy with the water. Placing his hands under the spray he tested out the water making sure it was the perfect temperature before stepping in. Slowly Tommy rid himself of his clothing before steeling himself. He took one deep breath before going inside. 

Oliver had his face to the running water his backside exposed to Tommy. That was one thing Tommy couldn't deny Oliver had a fantastic ass. He would like to personally thank the personal trainer that Oliver mom had hired for him since Oliver ass had never been this muscular and toned.

He couldn't find it in himself to feel guilty since there was no harm in looking - touching was another story. He watched as Oliver took the soap and lathered himself up. 

Tommy reluctantly tore his eyes as Oliver turned around to face him. He came closer and Tommy could make out the water that has collected on his lashes. His breath froze in his chest as he waited for Oliver to do something. 

Than Oliver gave the bar of soap to Tommy. 

'' Your turn '' He murmured before moving to the side letting Tommy get directly under the warm spray of water. As he spread out the soap along his skin he could distinctly feel Oliver presence behind him. He was having a hard time concentrating on washing himself. 

He heard Oliver mutter something but he couldn't make it out but then suddenly his rock hard body was pressed against his. Tommy forgot to breath. He could feel his heart hammering painfully against his sternum as he waited to see what Oliver would do next. 

He felt Oliver head duck into the crook of his neck his warm breath fanning over the sensitive flesh. 

Tommy shivered at the sensation. 

'' Is this okay? '' He asked softly. 

Was this okay? Tommy wasn't sure. Despite his non-friendly feelings for his childhood best friend he had never thought about crossing that very thin line fearing that it would ruin their friendship and that was too much precious to lose because of their raging hormones but now - he wasn't so sure.  He had always assumed that Oliver didn't share his feelings but now - he wasn't so sure. Everything Tommy had thought to know at one point had just been blown to smitherings. 

When no response came Oliver went to pull away and that caused Tommy to panic he didn't want Oliver to move.

'' Don't ... '' move. He didn't say it but Oliver knew what he meant so he sighed softly and shifted his hips closer to the other boy.

Tommy gasped as Oliver erection nudged between his butt cheeks. He was already sporting a semi but now he was painful hard. 

'' Oh god.. '' he mumbled as he resisted the urge to rock back against Oliver length. His erection was now laying against his abdomen aching with bubbles of precum smearing against the tip. 

He hoped Oliver hadn't noticed how embarrassingly hard he was already but than a hand was snaking around his hips and wrapping around his cock. Tommy jerked forward at the touch causing Oliver cock to slid along his ass. He heard Oliver sharp intake of breath at the action. 

They found a steady rhythm as Oliver thrust against him and Tommy pushing back fucking himself against Oliver fists. He could hear Oliver ragged breathing in his ear. 

Oliver began picking up pace grunts falling from his lips and then suddenly Tommy felt him still behind him and seconds later he was coming. Ropes of white painting the skin just above the curve of his ass. Holy fuck. Tommy could practicallyfeel his cock throbbing and his balls aching. But than Oliver pulled his hand away causing Tommy to let out a very unattractive whimper. 

He heard Oliver chuckled and then his hand were on Tommy shoulder turning him around. 

Than Oliver was falling to his knees in front of him. Despite Tommy young age he was definitely no stranger to sex and had been with his fair share of women but none of them had ever looked this good on their knees. Oliver wet hair was plastered to his forehead and his lips were blood-red from bitten on them earlier. He looked up at Tommy through his lashes and grinned.

'' You didn't cum  '' Oliver commented.

'' Ollie, It's okay you're really don't have to that.'' Tommy assured, he had enough image of Oliver grinding against him to fill up his spank bank for a lifetime. He didn't want to push Oliver too far or make him obligated to return the favor. Tommy had enjoyed almost as much as Oliver did.

'' I want to '' Oliver replied simply. His arms went around Tommy hips holding him in place as he lips wrapped around Tommy cock.

'' Ollie! '' It came out a strangled moan. 

Oliver continued to slowly take his length down his mouth and then pulling back and swirling his tongue around the tip. 

Tommy hand shot out to rest against the shower wall steadying himself. 

He could feel Oliver hand dip in between his cheeks and a finger lightly press against the tight ring of muscles.  

He gasped and couldn't stop his hips from jolting forward. His cock slid deeper into Oliver throat causing the other boy togag. Tommy immediately stiffened panic washing over him. He wanted to step back but Oliver hold on his hips lingered. 

'' Ollie, god I'm so sorry '' He gushed, his cheeks blushing bright red. 

Oliver said nothing simply his eyes flickering up towards his best friend and then he took Tommy entire length down his throat his nose brushing against the coarse hair just above.

Tommy couldn't think his entire body was shaking. Oliver was deepthroating him and was fucking enjoying it. He could feel his orgasm rapidly building and knew he was close. A stream of grunts being punched out of his chest as Oliver continued his delicious torture.

'' Ollie, i-i'm c-close '' He warned but Oliver didn't pull off his simply sucked harder and it was only a matter seconds he felt his balls tightening and every muscles in his body going rigid. A flash white appeared in front of his eyes as he empty his load onto Oliver tongue.

When he finally came down from his mind blowing orgasm he glanced down at Oliver he was licking up a stray droplet of cum that dripped down his lips. Oh god. Tommy knew he was in trouble and this definitely wouldn't be one time thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> I tempted into turning this into a series but I don't know if you guys want that you should definitely comment below! and if you dont that also okay :) x


End file.
